The Heroes Ball
by Flame Soldier
Summary: Zelda throws a ball and invites the members of the Resistance. An unwilling Ashei is dragged along and soon finds herself jealous of Zelda. But is that just because of the attention the princess is getting from a certain scholar? ZeldaxShadxAshei triangle
1. Chapter 1

**The Heroes Ball**

**A/N I do not own Legend of Zelda... Reviews appreciated. =D**

"No, I'm not going."

That proclamation hung in the air a few moments before Telma frowned. "You have to. It was very gracious for Princess Zelda to invite the members of the Resistance to this ball. Even Link's going, and he's not the most social person either."

"The ball was thrown in Link's honor," Ashei argued. "He's only going because he has no choice. I, however, do have a choice, and that choice is no."

"The other members are going. I'm going to be there. You don't have to worry about being alone."

"I'm not worried about being alone," she countered. "I just don't want to go, yeah?"

"Why?" Telma asked, folding her arms. "You know, it would be a good way to meet a nice man for you..."

Ashei snorted. "The only man I'd meet there is one of those cowardly soldiers."

"They're not _so _bad..."

That caused her to snort again. "Please. _Shad _has more guts than the lot of them combined."

That caused Shad to look up from his place at the back of the bar. He frowned slightly, trying to work out if that was a compliment or not before returning to his drink, eying the two arguing women thoughtfully.

"Besides," she continued. "I don't know if you've noticed, Telma, but I'm not exactly one of those pretty girly-girls, yeah?"

"That's not true, honey," the barkeeper replied. "You're very pretty..." Her eyes scanned the room until they fell on the scholar. "Shad, don't you think Ashei is pretty?"

That caused him to spit out his drink, coughing furiously. "M-me?"

Ashei rolled her eyes. "Thanks Shad."

That caused Shad to become flustered. "Ashei- I didn't mean- of course I think- er..." His face reddened at the sight of Telma's glare. "Oh my..."

"Forget it. I know that I'm no Princess Zeda, yeah? I don't even own a dress, so I don't see how I could possibly go any way."

"You don't own a dress?" Telma echoed, blinking. She suddenly smiled. "We can fix that right away! Oh, this will be so fun! We can get you a dress, and some jewelry..."

Ashei sighed. "Telma, I don't think-"

"Nonsense! We'll get going right away! Shad, watch the bar, will you honey?"

The scholar blinked before replying. "I suppose..." His eyes met Ashei's and he simply shrugged as she mouthed him a 'help me'. Perhaps this shopping excursion would be good for his friend.

"Great!" Telma began half-leading, half-dragging a protesting Ashei from the bar.

* * *

"See anything you like, honey?" Telma asked. They had arrived at Castletown Tailors, the place where simply everyone bought their gowns.

"They all look the same to me, yeah?" Ashei replied flatly.

The older woman sighed. "Fine... Let's start with a color then... Pink? Wait, no... Princess Zelda will be wearing pink. We don't want to look like we're trying to compete with her, now do we?"

The warrior just stared at her for a few moments. Did who was wearing what color matter so much? When she noticed the other woman staring at her expectantly, she sighed and chose a color at random. "Red."

Telma clapped her hands together. "Good choice, I really think that red would suit you... Now let's see what we have..." She began searching through the dresses while the warrior just leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, looking bored. After what seemed like eternity, Telma picked out a dress, looking triumphant. "Aha! Perfect! What do you think Ashei?"

"Looks great," she replied without really looking at it.

The older woman missed the disinterest in her voice. "It does, doesn't it? When I was young, I would love to wear a dress like this... Come on! Let's get you fitted!"

"Fitted? Oh great..." Ashei sighed as she followed after Telma.

"Ah, an excellent choice, Telma," the tailor said with a bow. Ashei was not surprised he knew of her- Telma was well-known. "We already have your measurements on files, so we'll just have to let it out for you and-"

"Oh, it's not for me, it's for my friend here." She motioned toward Ashei.

"Oh?" he looked at her for a moment. "We will have to get your measurements, miss... If you would remove your armor?"

The warrior opened her mouth to refuse, but after a sharp jab from Telma relented, first removing her scabbard, then allowing Telma to assist her in removing the armor. The tailor eyed the pile of armor with a bit of contempt, not deeming fighting to be a proper womanly pastime. Stepping around the pile, he took out his measuring tape and began to take her measurements. She felt strangely vulnerable as the man's measuring tape was wrapped around her body in numerous places.

"Alright," the tailor said after what seemed like forever. "We will have this delivered to the bar later this afternoon."

Ashei was already putting her armor back on when she was nudged by Telma. "Eh? Oh... Yeah, thanks."

Telma smiled and gave the tailor a wink before turning to Ashei. "Aright, now for some jewelry."

* * *

"No way, Telma, this is where I draw the line..." Ashei crossed her arms, glaring down at the offending pair of earrings.

"Aww, but they would go so great with the dress," Telma replied, holding up the small pair of golden triforces next to the young woman's ears.

"I've spent my entire life _avoiding _someone stabbing holes in me. I'd like to keep it that way, yeah?"

The older woman sighed. "Very well then... I suppose its enough that I've convinced you to come in the first place..."

The pair left the store, heading down the alley to the bar.

"I hope Shad doesn't mind that we've left him here for so long," Telma mused, opening the door to the bar.

"Now, sir... I really don't think we need to resort to fisticuffs...." Shad held up his hands to placate a drunkard who was leering over him. "I just really think that you've had enough..."

"I'll tell you when I've 'ad enough!" the drunk roared, raising a fist.

Without a second thought, Ashei slammed into the drunk, knocking him to the floor.

"Oof... What's this? A woman?" The drunk stared at her, bit surprised. "What're ya doin'?"

Without replying, she forcibly threw the drunk out of the bar. Smiling, she walked by and gace the scholar a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks, Shad. I needed that."

Shad just stared after her as she went to her customary place in the back of the bar. "Er... You're welcome?"

**a/n Yeah, first chapter is kind of lame, but it'll get better, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heroes Ball Chapter 2**

"Telma is this- ow- really -ow- necessary?"

"Of course it is," Telma replied, attempting to get Ashei's hair to her liking. "This wouldn't be so hard if you would just stay still you know!" They were seated at the back of the bar, which was currently closed, except to the members of the Resistance, who were always welcomed.

"Well I would sit still if it didn't hurt so much!" She frowned as he barmaid jerked her head this way or that. "I don't even know why I agreed to this..."

Auru and Shad looked up from their drinks, a hint of amusement on their faces as they observed the pair.

"Is it really so bad, Ashei? I mean, acting refined for once." The scholar took a swig of his drink, eying her with a bit of curiosity in his eyes. "Most women would be pleased to have a chance to attend a ball such as the one Princess Zelda has invited us to."

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, Shad, but I'm not like most women, yeah?" The warrior winced as Telma pulled at a stubborn knot.

"Yes, I've noticed... Of course not that that's a bad thing," he was quick to add after a questioning glance from her. So easily flustered that man was...

Auru finished off his drink then stood. "If you excuse me, I must be going. I myself must prepare for the ball."

"As must I," the scholar added, standing as well. "I trust that I will see you two later?"

"Unfortunately," Ashei replied flatly, causing Shad to smile slightly.

"You should really try having an open mind you know."

"I suppose you're right," she replied. "I'll try having one _after_ tonight."

That drew a short laugh from Shad as he backed out of the bar, shortly followed by Auru. Her eyes focused on the door for a few more moments before he let out a hiss of pain as her head was jerked to the side again.

* * *

"You look gorgeous, Ashei, simply gorgeous!" Telma crooned, stepping back to admire her work. She was quite proud of her attempts at making the rough warrior look the part of a delicate lady.

Ashei turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her dress was made of a rich burgundy velvet, with golden trim along the bottom. There was a slit in the center of the dress from the waist down to reveal the golden underskirt beneath. She lifted her arms, staring at the long flowing sleeves, which dipped as they descended from the forearm, revealing the golden cloth underneath. The dress fit very snugly, with the help from a corset, making her feel like she could not breathe.

She wore a simple gold chain around her neck with a red stone set in the midst of a gold charm hanging from it. Half of her hair was held up in a loose bun, while the rest cascaded down to her shoulders, the dark locks curling slightly.

The whole thing made her feel uncomfortable. Staring in the mirror, she found herself thinking that her face looked very plain compared to the dress she wore. Finding Telma looking at her expectantly, she forced a smile. "I can barely recognize myself, yeah?" It was true, but whether that was a good thing or not, she did not know.

The barmaid smiled at her. "See, that didn't turn out so bad, now did it? Now if you excuse me, I must get ready myself."

It didn't take nearly as long for Telma to get ready as it took to dress Ashei. Within a few minutes, Telma returned wearing a green dress with large swooping sleeves. "We must be getting along now..."

The two walked through the streets of Castletown, the usually bustling streets calm and nearly empty. Ashei nearly stumbled once or twice, unused the the heals she wore, but she always managed to catch herself. Telma glanced over at her in amusement, but didn't make a remark on the subject, much to the warrior's relief.

They met up with the other members of the Resistance in front of the castle gate, Rusl accompanied by his wife, whose eyes shone with excitement at the prospect of attending such a prestigious affair- her expression being the exact opposite of Ashei's.

"A-Ashei?" Shad took a double take, clearly surprised by her more refined appearance.

The warrior put a hand on her hip. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"Oh, I, uh... No reason," the scholar replied, holding up his hands to placate her.

She rolled her eyes. "Hmph. Let's just get this over with, yeah?"

"Yes, let's get inside." Rusl offered his arm to his wife, who took it before the pair began heading toward the castle itself.

"May I escort you?" Auru offered a polite bow to Telma who nodded and accepted the arm offered to her.

After a brief hesitation, Shad offered Ashei his arm. "If I may?"

She blinked and stared at his offered arm for a few moments. And what was she supposed to do with that exactly? She could walk just fine on her own. But seeing the other two women, she held back a sigh as she took his arm. "Thanks..."

The pair walked together, Ashei feeling uncomfortable with her position. She had never been one to rely on men... Not only that, but she had never been this close to Shad before, and the heat rolling off of him was making her flush slightly.

"You, um... You look nice." The usually verbose Shad seemed to be having problems choosing words to use this night.

"Telma wouldn't have had it otherwise," she answered.

"Even so..." He trailed off, not having much else to say.

They were admitted to the castle, and their names were announced upon their entrance to the great hall. As Ashei took in the finely dressed women and their pretty faces, she once again felt that her own was rather plain. She shifted feeling rather uncomfortable as she and Shad moved among the aristocrats. The scholar looked animated; he fit right in to the crowd. Ashei however felt extremely out of place.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heroes Ball Chapter 3**

"Announcing Princess Zelda and Link the Hero of Light."

Ashei could feel as Shad perked up and turned to look over as the princess entered the room with Link by her side. When they had entered the grand hall completely, the orchestra began playing, signaling the first dance to begin. Ashei observed as the aristocrats around her began their graceful dance, partners swirling about each other as the music flowed among them.

She found herself watching as Link and Zelda danced. Link was in a similar position as her, she mused. He was just a simple man from Ordon, unused to such lavish affairs, and it showed as he danced, a bit unsure of himself. He was graceful at swordplay, but when it came to dancing... Zelda let out a telltale wince as her foot was stepped upon.

Shad was fixated on the pair as well, actually, as Ashei noted, he was fixated on Zelda, watching as the graceful woman glided across the ballroom. She wasn't the only one staring at the richly dressed princess. She was wearing a long flowing gown with golden triforce patterned trim at the bottom. The dress was tight from the waist up, highlighting her ample curves. Complete with jewelry and tiara, the princess looked simply stunning, a fact not lost on the men of the room.

As the first song ended, Link and Zelda parted and a mass of men began surrounding the princess, begging for the next dance. Shad excused himself from Ashei to join them. The warrior snorted. All these men swarming around one woman? How pathetic that was! She melted through to crowd to lean against the wall, eying the mass of men around Zeda, who was smiling graciously at them all. She found herself rolling her eyes and turned her attention away from the group. She looked over as someone joined her.

"Couldn't think of an excuse not to come?" Ashei asked, looking at Link.

The man shrugged, his quiet eyes observing the crowd of dancers. The pair remained silent for a few moments before he spoke. "I see you couldn't either."

"Telma's idea. Thinks I should find myself a man, yeah? But since when have men ever been any use to me? I can take care of myself."

Link nodded. "I've noticed... Are you going to dance?"

"With who? I don't exactly have a crowd of men around me like Princess Zelda." Her dark eyes fell upon the princess, who was dancing with one of the aristocrats. Shad stood by anxiously, ready to leap in at the next dance. "Besides, I can't dance anyways."

"Neither can I," he admitted, shooting her a sidelong glance.

"You and I should get out of here and find a nice pack of beasts to fight."

The hero laughed. "I wish... But this ball is in my honor. I can't just leave."

"Next time you should try getting a fighting tournament in your honor instead, yeah?" Ashei smiled slightly. "I'd like that much better."

He laughed again. "I'll bring that up next time I save Hyrule."

"Link! You're Link!" A group of girls approached the pair, giggling excitedly. He recognized them as the group that hung out in front of the Stars game, admiring him. "Will you dance with us?"

Link looked over at Ashei, either asking for permission, or help. She waved her had dismissively, and couldn't hide a flicker of amusement as the girls dragged him away. Sighing when she realized she was alone once again, she found her eyes straying back to the graceful princess.

* * *

The song ended, and Princess Zelda parted from her dance partner. Shad took this opportunity to step forward, bowing low toward the princess. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Zelda smiled graciously. "You may." She took his hand, with her right, placing the left hand on his shoulder. They began to gracefully glide across the ballroom, Shad flushing slightly as he gazed into the princess's beautiful face.

"I've heard much about you, Shad."

"O-oh?" the scholar stammered.

"Yes all about your work for the Resistance and the study of the Oocca."

"It must have been dreadfully boring for you to hear all that, Princess," he mumbled apologetically. "I am not quite capable of performing heroic deeds as the others were."

"Not at all," Zelda replied with her sweet smile. "I find it fascinating. Tell me, did you ever go to the castle in the sky?"

"I did... It was fascinating, truly fascinating," he replied, his eyes becoming animated. He soon began telling her everything he had found out about the Oocca, his eyes never once breaking the gaze from her smiling face. When he finished rambling, he noticed that the song had ended, but was quite pleased when Zelda made no move to part from him.

"You have such passion for your work. I admire you for that," she told him.

"Thank you, my lady," he replied, a blush coming to his cheeks. They remained silent for a few moments until Shad spoke again. "You look stunning tonight. Absolutely stunning."

Zelda looked pleased. "I am glad you think so..." She broke eye contact for a moment, looking at something over his shoulder. "Isn't that your friend over there?"

Shad followed her gaze to see Ashei leaning against the wall all by herself, her bored gaze sweeping around the room. "Yes... That's Ashei... She's not one for refined events such as this..."

"She has no one to dance with?"

"I doubt she would dance even if someone asked her too," he replied. "She's... different from most women."

"So the stories of her claim... But still, it would be a shame if she had to spend the entire night alone. Let us speak with her."

Shad looked disappointed at her parting from him, but glancing over at Ashei, he nodded. "Yes... That would be a fine idea."

Ashei looked up as the two approached. She bowed to the princess, realizing halfway down that she should probably have curtsied. "My princess..." Why was Zelda coming over here? Didn't she have a crowd of men to please? And Shad... Shad was as bad as the rest of him, throwing himself at the princess like he did. The princess must think herself such a gracious host, coming over to speak with one as lowly as she, Ashei thought bitterly.

"Ashei, might warrior from the north," the princess greeted. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You don't need to address me by some meaningless title, yeah?" Ashei crossed her arms without realizing it, then quickly uncrossed them.

Shad looked absolutely shocked, perhaps even a bit annoyed at the blunt tone she has used. Zelda however, simply looked amused. "I see that you are not one for courtky formalities."

"No." She shifted uncomfortably, feeling inadequate next to the princess. She was so beautiful and she... She was not. She scowled as this thought crossed her mind. What did she care about looks? Nothing! She wasn't like all the other women here. She was raised as a son, not to be some girly-girl who was only concerned with her appearance.

"Have I done something to displease you, Ashei?" Zelda asked, an eyebrow raised.

Shad was giving her a look that could curdle milk, and she found herself blushing. "No, of course not princess... I have only displeased myself, I'm afraid." She was struggling with keeping a formal tone with the princess, but she knew it was necessary if she didn't want a lecture from Shad later.

"Will you not dance with someone?" Zelda asked her.

"I don't have anyone to dance with, yeah?"

"I' sure that if you were to socialize among others here, you would find a young man who would wish to dance with you... You're very beautiful."

Ashei forced herself not to snort at the empty praise. As if the princess really thought she was beautiful. Next to her, she looked to be about the plainest girl present. "I'll keep that in mind..." Her eyes wandered over to the table which had refreshments on it. She sure hoped that that punch had alcohol in it... "If you would excuse me, princess, I wouldn't want to keep you from your fan club, yeah?"

The pair looked absolutely shocked at the return of her blunt tone, and she couldn't hide he amusement as she walked away from them. She hazarded a glance back to see Shad apologizing profusely for his friend's gruff behavior. He excused himself from Zelda and began his way toward Ashei, a look of outrage on his face.

She was in for it now.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Heroes Ball Chapter 4**

Ashei crossed her arms before turning to face Shad as he stomped up to her. She could tell by the look on his face that she was in for a long _long _lecture. "What?" she demanded bluntly.

"Ashei! How could you be so rude to Princess Zelda?" he demanded, crossing his arms to mirror her pose. "You have absolutely dreadful manners!"

"Wasn't exactly raised to be polite," she pointed out.

"Well you could at least make an effort," he huffed. "I just simply can't understand how you could be so rude to her."

She rolled her eyes and began to make a retort, when she found that she had none. Why had she been so rude to her? She hadn't personally done anything to her. "Why don't you just go back to fawning over her, yeah? I don't need one of your lectures."

If she thought Shad looked outraged before, she realized she was mistaken when his face darkened further. "How dare you? How dare you! How-"

She turned before he could finish asking her how she dared again. "Whatever Shad. Just leave me alone." She began walking away from him. "Stupid arrogant scholar," she muttered. "He has no right to lecture me."

"Jealousy is a petty thing, Ashei!" the scholar called after her.

That made her pause. She whipped around, leveling a glare at him. "What did you say?"

"It is unlikely that you didn't hear me."

"I'm not jealous of _her_," Ashei almost snarled. She forced herself to lower her voice when she realized she was drawing the attention of people nearby. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because she's smart, beautiful, and a refined lady, unlike you," Shad replied, eyes narrowed. That statement hung in the air for a moment before he realized the verbal gaffe he had just made. He meant to say that she wasn't a refine lady, but the way it came out... He paled and cringed, waiting for Ashei to shout at him. But when he only heard the soft sounds of music, he looked up to see her walking away from him. "Ashei! Wait, I didn't mean..." He trailed off as she kept walking. "Oh my..."

"Idiot," Ashei hissed to herself as she stomped over to the refreshment table. "I don't care what he thinks of me." Yet, if she didn't care, what was this terrible feeling that she felt in her chest? Trying to ignore it, she poured herself a glass of punch. After one sip of punch, she scowled. Nonalcoholic. As if her night couldn't get worse. Finding herself a chair, she sat down. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Zelda, who was making her way across the ball room after finishing her dance. She followed the princess with her eyes as she stopped to talk to Shad. Words were exchanged, and the scholar shrugged helplessly, a frown on his face. The princess said something else, making him smile slightly, and the two began to dance.

Of course. Ashei found her lip curling in disgust and blinked, confused by her reaction. What did she care what that scholar did? Crossing her arms, she huffed, looking away.

"Something wrong, honey?"

Ashei looked over to see Telma approaching. "No, nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." The barmaid pulled a chair over, sitting beside her. "You can tell old Telma anything..." She followed her friend's gaze to the princess and the scholar. "Ah, that explains it."

She looked over at the older woman sharply. "What explains what?"

Telma gave her a knowing smile before winking at her. "You should really just ask someone to dance with you, honey. It'll cheer you up."

"No it won't," she replied flatly. "Besides, I don't have anyone to ask, yeah?"

"I'm sure you could find someone to ask... Say, Shad for instance?"

That caused Ashei to scowl. "Peh... I think he's a little too busy, yeah?"

The barmaid took note of her bitter tone. "Hmmm? Did something happen between you?"

She hesitated, but then explained to Telma what had happened shortly before.

"You know that he didn't mean it like that, Ashei," Telma assured her gently.

"I wouldn't care if he did," she snorted.

"Now if that was true, why do you seem so upset now?"

"This is how I always am," she replied flatly. "I'm not a happy-go-lucky kind of person, yeah?"

Telma sighed, knowing that it would be useless to push her on that point. After a few moments of silence, Ashei spoke again. "For someone who reads so much, he's terrible at choosing words."

"All men are like that, honey. Trust me."

Ashei focused on Zelda and Shad for a few moments who had just parted from their dance. Her scowl deepened as she noted their friendly smiles. "I wish you hadn't made me come, Telma."

"I think you'll find that things'll get better," the barmaid assured her. She watched as Shad departed from the princess, glancing around the room for a moment before spotting them and making his way over. "Now, I think I should really be leaving you two alone."

"No Telma, don't-" Too late, Ashei realized as she found herself face to face with the scholar. For the next few moments, neither of them spoke as they simply gazed at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Heroes Ball Chapter 5**

After a few moments, Ashei found her voice. "What do you want, Shad?"

Shad glanced away, not quite meeting her gaze. "Ashei... I... What I said before, it-"

"I don't want to hear it." She turned her back to him, glare aimed at the floor.

"Now see here, I'm trying to apologize!"

"I know what you're doing, yeah? Despite what you may think of me, I'm not an idiot. I just don't want to hear it."

"I don't think-" the scholar sighed. "Ashei..."

She straightened as his hand was tentatively placed on her shoulder. After a few moments she whirled around, startling him. Their eyes met, and neither of them spoke. Shad was surprised to see something in her eyes that he just couldn't place. It seemed to be so foreign of an emotion for her to have that it took him a few moments to realize the drift of it. She was genuinely upset at him- not angry. He had seen her angry many times. No, she looked hurt.

"Tell me what's wrong," he requested softly.

She stiffened further, then looked away. "It's nothing, yeah? I'm... I'm just a bit out of my element."

Shad blinked. "Oh...?"

"You were right about one thing, Shad. I'm far from being a refined lady. I don't really fit in with these palace types."

"I see... Well I think that you'll find that if you just ask someone to dance you won't feel so alien..."

She mumbled something that he had to ask her to repeat. "I said I don't know how to dance."

He blinked again. "Oh...? Then perhaps... Perhaps I could teach you?"

"You could what?"

"Teach you to dance. It really isn't too difficult. Come, put your hand on my shoulder." When she did so, Shad gently took her hand in his, his other hand going to her waist. Ashei was stiff for a few moments, unused to having someone else touch her. She tilted her head up slightly and found herself meeting his gaze. She looked away, focusing on the dancing couples behind them instead, suddenly feeling a pang of nervousness. She frowned, slightly annoyed by this all. It was just Shad, even if she was a horrible dancer, he wasn't going to kill her for it. It took her a few moments to realize that he was speaking. "... So just sway to the music and follow my lead, understand?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly. She tried doing what he told her, feeling odd that he was the one taking the lead. Usually she was the one in control, but now... She winced apologetically as she stepped on his foot.

"That's perfectly fine," he was quick to assure her. They were silent for a few moments, Ashei focusing on not stepping on his foot again before he spoke again. "I don't believe that it will be hard for you to find someone to dance with... You look lovely."

She found that her cheeks were glowing a light pink, much to her annoyance. "You're saying that to make up for what you said earlier, yeah?"

The scholar shook his head. "Of course not, I mean it. Just look over there, that group of soldiers seems to be interested in you..."

Ashei snorted. "Those cowardly soldiers? As if I would actually honor them with a dance."

Shad chuckled lightly, a pleasant smile resting on his lips. "You should really try to be a bit more open minded." His gaze left her face for a moment, his brow furrowing for a moment. "Odd..."

"What's odd?"

"Telma just gave me the oddest smile and a wink... I wonder why?"

She found her blush deepening. One day, she was going to kill that woman...

They swirled about the ballroom, Ashei making an effort to be graceful- at least her sword training was good for something in this situation. She found that once she got into the rhythm of things, she didn't have to make such an effort to avoid his feet. Instead, she found herself looking up at him, his intelligent eyes meeting hers every so often, the smile never leaving his face. Soon, she had one of her own to match it. Soon the music faded away as the musicians halted for a quick break.

"You're a fast learner," Shad replied. "I had expected you to step on my foot many more times than you did... I suppose you are a rather graceful warrior."

"Thanks," she replied, not quite knowing what else to say. She was trying her best to avoid shooting glares at Telma, who was staring at the pair from across the room, trying to communicate some sort of nonverbal message to her through hand motions, but she honestly had no idea what the barmaid was trying to tell her to do. She turned her attention back to the scholar. "I had a good time dancing with you, yeah? I was surprised... I would've thought that I hated dancing."

He laughed. "Yes, you see what I mean about having an open mind? You should really give those soldiers a chance."

"But I don't want to dance with them," she replied, wrinkling her nose in mock disgust. "I want to dance with..." She trailed off as she noticed that Shad's attention was no longer on her, instead on the Princess Zelda who had managed to escape the mob of men that usually accompanied her.

"Oh, if you would excuse me, Ashei..." Shad gave her a slight bow before making his way toward the princess, not bothering to wait to see if he was actually excused or not.

Ashei let out a long sigh, completing her sentence when he was out of earshot. "You. I want to dance with you."


	6. Chapter 6

The Hero's Ball

Chapter 6

A/N Sorry about the huge wait. Over the summer I had no will to write and since school started, I've had no time...

----

There he was, dancing with the princess again, but who could really blame him? Zelda was beautiful and refined while she, well, she was not. Ashei let out a sigh as she crossed her arms and went back to her wall, where she could lean back and watch it all. There was a feeling gnawing at her stomach; one that she had never really felt before. No matter how hard she tried to avoid it, she found her eyes continually being drawn to the scholar and princess. Shad's earlier words echoed in his head, making her frown.

"_Jealousy is a petty thing, Ashei!"_

"Peh. Jealous, I'm not jealous!" she snarled out loud.

"You know, Ashei..." She turned to see Link approaching her, semi-amused smile coming to his lips. "If you actually had a weapon on you, I think I'd have to arrest you for the way you look like you're going to cut Princess Zelda's head off." He squinted, trying to follow her gaze. "Or maybe Shad's... Both?"

Ashei managed a short laugh. "Do you really think I'd need a weapon for that?"

"For most people yes, for you no... So are you saying that I _should_ arrest you?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Depends, would it get me out of here quicker?"

"In theory... That and it could get me out of here as well."

"It's tempting, yeah? But I think Telma would kill me."

Link nodded. "Yes I've noticed that she's quite... set on bringing you and Shad together."

Ashei found herself blushing as she considered that. "Is it really that obvious?"

He shrugged lightly. "Well I've really had nothing else to do except observe others... In fact she's planning something right now. Look." He gestured towards the barmaid, who was talking to Auru, Rusl, and his wife. She suddenly made a gesture, and the trio fanned out, looking set for some purpose.

"Oh goddesses. This isn't going to be good for me, yeah? I really am going to kill that woman one day... Do I even want to know what they're doing?"

"Probably not. If I were you, I'd-"

"Oh Link!" Telma's voice cut across the ball room making the pair wince slightly. "Could you come here for a moment?"

Link offered Ashei an apologetic smile. "Looks like she's going to drag me into it too."

The warrior felt like face palming. "Great... Just don't do anything too crazy, yeah?"

"Well it's Telma... I'm not too sure I can made that promise."

"Of course you can't." This time Ashei actually did face palm, watching Link leave through her spread fingers. As he vanished from her field of vision, she sighed, eyes going to Shad and Zelda once more. Why must Telma meddle? This wasn't going to end well, she knew it. She was startled as Link was suddenly beside her once again. That man sure was quiet... Rather eerie really. "Hmm? Have you gotten your orders already?"

Link smiled at her slightly. "You could say that." He offered her his hand. "Come on, let's dance."

She rose an eyebrow at him. "Goddesses, Link dancing? This is leading no where good, I'm telling you."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," he replied. "Well... You may suffer from a few broken toes, but Telma's plan seems sound for once."

"Oh fine..." Ashei took his hand, putting her other on his shoulder. She could not help but notice how much stiffer the warrior was than Shad had been. The two started out, and within a few seconds, she winced, her foot already trod upon.

"Sorry..." He grinned rather sheepishly. His eyes darted around the room, making it obvious that they were being steered toward some sort of target location.

"Where are we going, yeah? Might as well tell me the plan..." She glanced around, noticing they were heading toward Shad and Zelda. "No wait, save it. Probably better not to know."

"You'll find out right about... Now." They were right next to the princess and scholar now. "Mind if we switch?"

"E-Eh?" Shad stammered, looking over to Link. "Oh, well, I suppose not." He reluctantly released Zelda, allowing Link to take her instead. The scholar looked to Ashei, taking her hand and putting his other around her waist. "I'm glad to see you found someone to dance with after all."

"He insisted, yeah?" Ashei glanced away as she noted Shad's gaze focusing on Link and Zelda.

"It's hard," he began. "Watching someone else dance with someone you care about. It makes you wonder, if they even know your feelings."

She could not stop the scowl from spreading across her face. "Yeah, that makes two of us."

"You and Link are so alike," he reasoned. "I'm sure that you'll make a good couple."

"Link?" Ashei nearly blurted. "I knew you were clueless Shad, but I didn't think you were that clueless, yeah?"

Shad stared at her for a few moments, pure confusion spreading across his face. "Ashei, what do you mean?"

"Forget it, yeah? It's not important." She went to pull away from him, but he held on fast. Not expecting the resistance, she stopped suddenly and was pulled forward instead, being pressed against Shad. She looked up at him, face flushing from the sudden warmth.

"Ashei, do... Do you mean to say..." Shad trailed off, a flush coming to his face. "O-oh my. If-if I had known I would not have... So then this explains your odd behavior." He released her hand, instead putting his hands on her upper arms and pushing her back slightly to look at her. "Ashei, I had no idea."

"Yeah, well." She glanced down at the ground. "It's not like that would have changed anything. It's like you said. I'm just an unrefined warrior woman. Compared to the princess..."

"You are incomparable," the scholar answered shortly. "You're unrefined, different than any other woman I've ever met."

Ashei snorted. "Thanks Shad. That just makes me feel all special inside."

He continued. "That's why I never imagined in all my dreams that you'd feel this way about me."

"... You done being shocked yet? It's getting old."

"Ah! S-sorry, what I mean to say is that... That I've known you a long time. Ever since I've joined the Resistance. Tell me, haven't you ever noticed that... That when we have a meeting that I always sit next to you? I never said anything because I guess I thought that you weren't like other women. That you'd never be interested in a frail little scholar like me. I thought-"

"You talk to much," Ashei cut in shortly before she raised her head, pressing her lips to his.


End file.
